


Princess

by cryscendo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and it is your job to keep your princess safe and happy. And that's exactly what you plan to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Be **the seven year old Knight of Time == >**

You’re doing that, and you’re quite the strong and handsome knight if you do say so yourself. You are currently on a quest to save your lovely princess, the Heir of Breath. Although, the heir doesn’t seem to be too fond of being called ‘Princess’, you continue to address him as such. Because that’s exactly what he is! He is the wind princess of the kingdom and it is your job to protect him from danger. You must save Princess Jonathan Egbert from the evil clutches of Lord English so he can use his windy powers to restore peace in the kingdom.

All good things must come to an end though and it wasn’t long until you had to put your knightly duties aside to take a break, along with the princess. You two had been playing so long that you didn’t even realize how late it had gotten. You settle down at the base of the tree you two mainly have your little adventures at. Princess John, or as he prefers to be called, ‘Prince’, slides down the tree where Lord English had held him captive, meeting you at the bottom.

John let out a gentle yawn and leaned against you, just as he always does when you two are done playing. There’s been a few times when he had fallen asleep while resting next to you. When that happens, you never do wake him; you simply lift him into your arms and carry him back to his father. You’ve been led to believe that John will often fake his sleep just so you will carry him, but that doesn’t stop you from doing so regardless. You felt as though it was your knightly duties to do so.

You feel John shift a bit beside you, only giving you a moment before your red eyes were met with curious, bright blue ones. You swear it should be illegal to have eyes that blue. But at the same time, you can’t help but thank whatever deity is out there that they are.”Dave,” he starts, his voice giving off its usual sense of optimism that you believe only he possess, “Are you always gonna be my knight no matter what?”

This makes you smile, yet ironically so. Your bro always told you to do anything and everything for the sake of irony. You guess that’s what makes him so cool. You want to be as cool as your bro someday. “I promise that I will forever be here to protect you, my princess.” Your smile turns into a smirk, another trait that you learnt from your bro. John frowns, but he doesn’t say anything on the subject, telling you that you got away with the remark this time.

“Good. Because who else would be brave enough to save me from Lord English all the time?” A smile returns to John’s features, making his eyes all that much brighter. He stands from his spot beside you, offering a hand down to you. You graciously take it, nodding slightly at his comment. You never really had to talk much, for John always seemed more than capable of keeping a conversation going, even if it was only mostly him talking.

You two take your separate ways when John has to go to his dad and for you, your bro. But you’re okay with that, because you know you’ll get to see him again tomorrow, and the day after that, and most likely the day after that. He was your princess and best friend, and it was your job to keep his safe and happy.

 

**Help the ten year old Heir of Breath to see == >**

Actually, you believe John’s dad has that taken care of that, but you’re there for him regardless. Your princess is need of glasses and honestly doesn’t seem too happy about that. His father wore glasses, as did his older sister, Jade, so it was only a matter of time until he’d be in need of glasses himself. You try to console him the best a Strider can, which is not always the greatest. But hey, at least you’re helping, right?

John seems to have distaste for the choice of glasses he has to pick from. He would try a pair on, look in the mirror they have available to him, shake his head in disapproval, then set them back on the display stand. The cycle would repeat. You scan the selections through your shades, the ones that John had gotten you for your birthday last year. He thought you’d like them because they were ironic like that of your bro’s. And they were, that much you had to admit.

Your crimson irises come across a pair of simple, black rimmed glasses. The lenses were a square shape, which John had implied that he wanted, saying he didn’t want look like Harry Potter or anything of the sort. You lift up the frames, careful not to drop them. “Hey, Egbert. Come here a second, would you?” John looks up at you, setting down the pair that he had been previously looking at, obviously deeming them no good.

He looks as though he’s about to question why you called him over when you slide them black frames past his ears to settle on his nose. It takes the ebony-haired male a moment to register what you had just done before he directs his attention back to the mirror near you two.

You were halfway expecting him to reject the lenses, just as he had done with the countless other pairs that he had looked at, so it comes as a bit of a shock to you when he gives the slightest look of pleasure. After a few moments of contemplation, he removes them and looks back to you, a brow raised. “Are you sure about these, Dave?” It made you proud to know that he was even considering it, but you refuse to show it. That would throw off your cool Strider aloofness.

“As sure as I could ever be, Princess,” you reply, not even bothering to stress the nickname for the other. You had called John that since you were seven. He’s perfectly used to it, even if it still kind of ticks him off. That just counted as bonus points for you. Plus, John never says anything about it so you don’t really see the harm in it.

He slips them back on and gazes back into the mirror, as if trying to find some sort of flaw. Personally, you saw none. They were basic enough, but they managed to highlight his eyes perfectly. You are really particular about his eyes, you’ve noticed. But who could blame you? Eyes that perfect should never be soiled by something as simplistic as a pair of glasses.

Apparently his attempt to find something distasteful about the lenses is a failure because he gives a slight nod and slips the glasses off for the final time and gives you a smile. It’s not a big one, but it’s the biggest one he has given you or anyone during his time there. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t deserve it, because you totally did. It was obvious.

That doesn’t change John’s mood on how he feels about wearing glasses in the first place, however. You didn’t expect it to. He’ll get over it, you decided. He usually does. You know how John is and he will try to hold out his attitude about something until he decides it’s inevitable and gives up. “Don’t worry, Princess, with those you might actually look mature enough to be a queen.”

Key word being _look_ and not _act_ , but you’ll just look past that. You always do and something tells you that you always will. Not that you have a problem with that. You don’t. He’s your best friend and even his antics are nothing that could screw with that.

He’s a princess and every princess needs a knight.

 

**Listen in on the sixteen year old Heir of Breath’s piano refrain == >**

Honestly, why would you miss it? It’s some of the best music you’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing. Often you’ll sit in with John in his father’s study and listen to him practice. But the only problem with that is that he has a tendency to lose focus with you there. He’ll mess up the fingerings then look at you apologetically as if it were all that crucial, which it isn’t. But apparently to him it is. This is his life. All his talent is poured into the ivory when he plays. Messing up is something that seems to affect him more than it probably should.

That’s why you’ll often listen by his door when he’s not aware. He can play with no disturbance and you can relish the flawlessness of each keystroke. He has no idea that you do this, and you like to keep it that way. Each and every note comes out with such delicacy, it astounds you. You admire your boyfriend’s incredible talent and wish he wasn’t so afraid to show it off.

Boyfriend? Is that what he could be considered? You suppose so, yet there’s never been any sort of label in your relationship. You two were just sort of together, not that there was any sort of qualm about it. Both of your families knew how you and the blue-eyed pianist were an item, and they were by no means unsupportive. Your sister, Rose, has given you a few snarky comments, but aside from that, there was nothing said about it. You preferred it that way honestly.

You must’ve gotten lost in your thoughts because you hardly realized it when the sound of the piano had died completely. John had most likely finished practicing. He also didn’t know that you were here because his father had let you in. You silently open the door to the study to find him clumsily sifting through several pieces of sheet music which made you have to stifle a chuckle. How could someone with such a jumpy and energetic personality play such delicate and beautiful music?

Making your way over to him, you bring your around him from behind, causing him to jump. He wasn’t expecting you, but honestly, he should’ve. You come over nearly every day so it seems. Its just became a routine that you’ve had for quite some time now. He’s never shown any means of disapproval toward it either. But to be fair, why would he?

“Jumpy today, are we, Princess?” He brings his gaze up to meet yours, the only barrier being your sunglasses. He was about to reply until you captured his lips in a kiss. Not a long or drawn out one, but enough to distract him and possibly make him forget what he was going to say. It works more often than not after all.

“I’m practicing, Dave,” he replies as soon as you break the kiss. Well, it was at least worth a shot. Guess you can’t always have your way, huh? You didn’t miss the tiny amused grin on the other’s features either. “And it’s the princess’ orders that you leave him to his practice.”

Now how could you go against something like that? A knight is to always obey the princess’ orders. He finally found a way to use his nickname against you, the sneaky bastard. John was always more clever than he made himself out to be. Sometimes it was a good thing, other times it wasn’t and he would easily outsmart you. This was obviously one of those times.

You can handle it, though. Sitting outside listening in is all you could really ask for, and it’s all you will ask for. Your princess will be ready for his knight soon enough, and when he is, so will you.

 

**Be the nervous Knight of Time == >**

Alright, you’re so not nervous. Striders don’t get nervous. You’re simply a little tentative. Proposal had never really something you ever saw yourself doing. Or at least not anytime soon. You saw it happening a lot later in your life. But then again, you were twenty-one and you two had been together for six years. You’ve just been procrastinating on bringing up the subject.

Okay, so maybe you’re a _little_ nervous.

But how can you not be? You’ve been doing your best to avoid the subject, but you’re afraid that John may grow tired of waiting. That’s if he’s even waiting at all. You can never be too sure, honestly. But you assume that he doesn’t want to just be considered boyfriends for the rest of his life. You don’t either, that’s what actually driving you to ask in the first place.

Alright, so maybe Bro and Rose had a bit to do with it, but for the most part it was your call. Bro’s just there for moral support and Rose was going to give her advice whether you asked for it or not. And you didn’t for that matter. Even Jade had a few words of help to offer you. You were a bit apprehensive of telling John’s sister of your intentions, but who knows? She may actually be of help since she’s one of the only people to know John as well as you do.

To put it into simplest terms, you’re nervous as hell. Rose had prompted you on what to say before you had left, but honestly, you have forgotten most of them. With the ring all but burning a hole in your pocket, you’re tempted to just back out of this. It’s not like you haven’t done so many times before. But then that leads you to feel like your princess is in another castle, which is something you don’t want. Your princess is up in his tower waiting to be rescued by his knight and unfortunately, the knight is too busy inwardly panicking to even make it to the tower.

You don’t want to leave your princess in his tower alone.

So instead you sit there, contemplating on how to ask him. Where were you at currently? The thought has completely slipped your mind, partly because you have just about a million other things fucking up your mind right now. If you remember correctly, you’re taking John to... dinner? Is that even correct? You’re going to go with that, because your mind refuses to give the actual answer.

You two sat in silence for a while. Well, it may have been silence for John, but it was anything but silence for you, unfortunately. Every little noise was pounding in your head and you felt as if you were going to be sick. And it would be the epitome of uncool if you end up throwing up on your boyfriend right before you asked to marry.

No, you can’t keep calling him your boyfriend. That just won’t settle in your stomach right. Actually, hardly anything can settle in your stomach right as of now. But that’s beside the point. He saying your name, you think, but you can’t really focus enough to respond while trying to keep your dinner down.

Uncool, uncool, uncool.

That’s what your mind keeps telling you right now, and fairly enough, you believe every bit of it. It shouldn’t be this hard, yet you’re making it that way. The ring in your pocket feels like lead and you can’t handle that at the moment. You let out a sigh and pull out the velvet box, holding it under the table you two sat at. It’s either now or never, though you’re seriously considering never.

“Dave?” Your attention’s brought up to the sapphire-eyed male in front of you. Oh yeah, you’re still at dinner. Why could you only now make sense of what he was saying? “Is there a problem?” No shit there’s a problem, but of course you’d deny just like the dumbass you are. You really need to stop putting this off. The longer you do that, the more of a chance you may get sick, which you’ve already classified as the most uncool thing that could happen right now.

“No, not at all. What would give you that idea?” Smooth, Strider. Real smooth. John gives you a questioning look, and you’d be damned if you didn’t want to run straight out of that restaurant. But you can’t. Your pride won’t allow it. Plus, you’re doing this; you’re going to make this happen.

You hear your name being called, and it takes you a moment to finally realize that it was indeed _your_ name. You didn’t even realize you were staring at your hands until your attention is finally brought back up to the sapphire eyes of your partner. “Dessert’s here,” John says. Even in your state of paranoia, you managed to notice that he was fidgeting in his seat almost nervously. If there was anyone who should be nervous here, it’s you. And you were, but that was in no way the point.

Nerves were nothing a few sweets couldn’t resolve. But what you ended up seeing in front of you was in no way what you would naturally call “sweets”. It was more so the feeling of your heart temporarily stopping right then and there. A feeling that left you completely speechless, as if you had anything to say. Or if there was anything that needed to be said in the first place.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your princess has chosen you as his prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may be a princess, but that doesn't mean you don't have your ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel-ish sort of work, although I think it may be longer than the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy regardless

**Be the four year old Heir of Breath == >**

You’re not the Heir of Breath. Not yet anyway. As of now you and your father are going to meet someone. Or at least you are. Your father already knows the man who you assume is just named Mister Strider. That’s all your father calls him after all. So why would you know anything different? You wouldn’t, that’s exactly it. In fact, you wouldn’t even be going if it wasn’t for the fact that Mister Strider didn’t have a little brother who was about your age. What was his name again? Oh, you don’t think it really matters that much. You’re sure you’ll be learning his name when you meet him.

You owe your oldest sister, Jane, a big hug and a thank you for convincing your father to take you with him. She kind of had a hand in that, after all.

It didn’t take too long for you and your dad to get the Strider household. Although your father insisted that your constant babbling made the car ride longer than it needed to be. You laughed at this, and your father knew that it was a lost battle already. But who could blame him for trying? You sure didn’t.

You were way too excited to be meeting the Strider for your own good. You couldn’t even remember his name, but that hardly seemed to matter. You were just excited to be meeting a new friend. It’s not like Jade and Jane weren’t great, but they had their friends. Jane had more and more friends everyday it seems, and Jade is really close to some girl named Rose. You need a friend of your own you thought. Your excitement and overall daydream-like state kept you from noticing a boy, probably about Jane’s age standing in the doorway. You immediately figured it was Mister Strider, but he seemed quite familiar for some reason.

“Oh, uh, Mr. Egbert? If Jane’s saying I broke something, she’s lying. I swear it was Roxy.” The boy spoke with a rather strange accent, you thought. Sort of southern, really. But whoever this boy was, he seemed to know your father and Jane for that matter. Your father let out a deep chuckle, catching your attention.

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything, Dirk. I was actually looking to see your other brothers,” your father replies to the blonde in question. Oh, Dirk! That’s how you know him, he’s Jane’s friend! Said friend is now looking down at you, seeming almost bored. Or it could just be the pointed shades he’s wearing. Either way he gives you a slight nod, looking back up at your dad once more.

“Alright, I’ll get ‘em,” Dirk says before disappearing backing into the house or apartment you should say. It was only a mere seconds before Dirk was calling out “Bro” and “Dave”, which you could only assume were his brothers. Out of pure curiosity, you peaked inside to see another even taller blonde looking down at Dirk. He was wearing the same pointed shades Dirk was. Does everyone in this family wear them?

You faintly hear the words “Try not to give Mr. Egbert any head on the couch today, would ya?” coming from the smaller Strider. You had no idea what that meant, but the look that the taller one was giving Dirk made you decide you really didn’t want to know.

You now have a much clearer view of the taller blonde, for he is standing right before you and your father. _This_ was Mister Strider. You were sure of it. Although he didn’t really say much, and to be completely honest, he somewhat intimidated you. He was a tall, muscular man that wore a blank expression that accompanied his tall stature and cap, covering the majority of his blonde hair.

Your father was talking to the man, but you were too busy noticing how just past Mister Strider, was a boy. It wasn’t Dirk; it was someone smaller, about your age. He had unnaturally crimson eyes. They were pretty though! At least as far as red eyes go anyway. He had a pair of those pointed shades too, but the hung neatly on his shirt. You continued to watch him curiously as he approached the doorway, clinging onto his bro. He didn’t take his gaze off of you, though. To be fair, you weren’t doing much different yourself. Actually, it wasn’t until your dad caught your attention when you finally broke the unspecified staring match with the red-eyed boy.

“John, this is Dave. The boy I was telling you about.” Dave! That’s his name! How embarrassing would it have been if you didn’t remember his name? Hah! Like you’d be that stupid! But enough of that, it seems that you just now realized that you’ve been grinning at Dave in spite of yourself. What was a bit unexpected was that he was smiling right back at you. It wasn’t a very big or obvious smile, but it was there.

“So are you gonna stand there, or come on in, Princess?”

**Be the twelve year old Heir of Breath focused on his reading == >**

That shouldn’t be too hard. In fact, you are quite fascinated by this book that Rose loaned you. It was like a mental movie! You’d be lying to yourself if you said that you weren't replacing the characters of the book with you and your friends. With you being the main character, of course. You had to be honest with yourself, you found this loud, short-tempered troll in the book to be quite amusing. Even if his movie taste was a little on the cheesy side.

It was interesting, though. The four main characters reminded you a lot of you and your three best friends. The happy, plushie-loving girl that was awesome with a gun was obviously your sister, Jade. There was just no other comparison. Whenever you read about the girl in the book, you can just imagine Jade in action, defeating all the bad guys with her weapon of choice. Which is pretty cool, you thought.

The smart girl with the knitting needles in undoubtedly Rose. She is the most intelligent of the bunch, being able to see the future through a crystal ball. She can also use magic! Now, you know that no such thing is real, but hey, there’s no harm in imagining, right? If there’s anyone that could figure out the concept of magic and how it worked, it’d be Rose.

As previously mentioned, the main character would be you. This fact is true without a shadow of a doubt. He is strong, brave, and has an excellent sense in movies, unlike that of the loud-mouthed troll. He even has the power to control the wind! Okay, so maybe you're not exactly like him, but you like to think that you are.

There was also this one character, he was a timelord. He was the coolest character of the bunch, throwing sick beats and wielding swords. If you didn't know any better, you'd say this character reminded you a lot of Dave. Maybe not as cool, but still. Nobody's perfect. That didn't stop you from being undoubtly focused on that one character regardless. The way he talked and acted related to Dave almost to the point that it was scary. Or maybe you're just overreacting, which could very well be the case.

You didn't even realize that you were spacing out until a pale hand shut your book, leaving you in blank awe, and honestly, a bit disappointed. You were just getting to the good part too. Oh well, it obviously didn’t bother you that much, for you didn’t act upon it, but instead merely look up to see who was the one to press stop on your mental motion picture.

“Looks like the only tower this princess is stuck in is the one inside his head. Come on down to Earth, Princess.”

Dave. You should've known right away that it was him. You guys had planned to be here, after all. Where are you guys at again? Oh yeah, the park. The same park you two would play at when you were younger. Its just sort of became a meeting spot at this time, seeing as you are too old to play here without looking completely ridiculous.

“The only tower I would be in is a tower on Prospit,” you say and he gives you a questioning look. You should’ve figured as much, it’s not like he of all people would understand a reference to the book that Rose let you read. Partly because he doesn’t even read, but that is entirely beside the point.

“Egbert, what the hell are you going on about now? If this is something from your lame movies, I don’t really care t--”

“It’s not,” you interrupt him. “It’s from this book that Rose said I should read. Prospit is the name of one of the dream planets.” He takes the book from you, observing it closely. You can’t see it yourself through his dark shades, but you just know he’s rolling his eyes. He’s never had an interest in reading. You usually don’t either, but you can’t deny that this book was brilliant.

“Homestuck, huh? Sounds boring. You’re not turning boring on me now, are you? Lalonde is enough, I don’t need two boring bookworms. I might need to find a replacement best bro if this is gonna be the case.” Okay, now it’s your turn to roll your eyes. What a drama queen.

“It’s not that bad, Dave, geez. It’s actually a really good book. And you would know that if you actually took the time to read it, or any book for that matter.” You had a point there, and you knew that he knew that as well. You also knew that if he actually took the time to sit down and truly read a book, he’d probably really like it. In fact, he would like it. But of course, he wouldn’t dare give you the benefit of the doubt if he can avoid it. That’s just not how he does things.

“Whatever you say, John, shit’s probably boring anyway.” He smirks at you, obviously taunting you for your interests. Well, taunting in the only way that Striders do. How he and you have been friends for the better part of eight years, you’ll never know for sure. You two are absolutely nothing alike. Well, maybe that’s why, now that you think about it.

“Sure, sure, you keep thinking that.” You open the book, pretending to look over a page in it. “But I guess you can’t hear about the character that reminds me of you then.”

It was at that moment that Dave decided to look over your shoulder at the page you had the book opened to. You had a feeling that that would work. “And suddenly I’m interested,” he says and you laugh. Typical Dave. He sits down next to you, leaning against the same tree you two would when you were younger. The tree might as well be labeled as the Dave Strider-John Egbert tree at this point.

You two sat there for awhile as you relayed the plotline of the story, as well as the characters in it. And much to your surprise, Dave seemed thoroughly interested! He would ask you about the trolls and their strange romances. It seemed as though he was fairly intrigued by the main character that you deemed to be you. You would never admit that you see the character as yourself to him, of course. He would taunt you relentlessly for something like that.

After what seems like hours of you two just talking about the book, your friends, and just about anything that comes to mind, really, you begin to feel yourself grow tired. Dave didn’t seem to feel that way, though. You let out an exhausted sigh, using him as support to rest on. You two had stopped talking shortly before then, not that it really bothered you any. Your silences with him were never uncomfortable. Rather the opposite, actually. They were really quite pleasant if you were being honest with yourself.

You two stayed in this position for a while. It was a position that was not uncommon with the two of you. You leaning against his shoulder while he simply sits quietly or listens to his music if he has it available. It’s normal for you two just as it’s always been something that you two did. There’s been a number of times where you’ve fallen asleep on him, and other times where you would fake it. You don’t think he really cares, though. When you were younger, he would carry you back to your father. Nowadays he’ll simply just stay there and let you sleep. Sometimes he would even go as far as pet your hair, take your glasses off for you. You appreciate the gestures, you really did.

You’re a princess, after all. You need a knight to protect at all times.

**Help the bull-headed Knight of Time to decide on a college == >**

Okay, to be fair, you two are planning to go to the same college. But still, Dave is making a big deal over this, when in actuality, it doesn’t have to be. There were already a few colleges willing to accept you both, so that narrows it down nicely. Dave often exclaims how he has no idea how he managed to get accepted to the high-ranking colleges that you did. He acts as if he doesn’t qualify. His grades are actually better than yours, at least in some subjects.

That really wasn’t the issue, though. The issue was the fact that he’s kept you up to three in the morning deciding on this. There were only three colleges that accepted both you. That doesn’t leave much option, you thought. He was thinking way too far into this. Then again, maybe it’s just the fact that you’re temporarily sleep deprived and would much rather decide later.

You collapse on the couch, clearly exhausted with all this research and such. Why is it now of all times that Dave decides that he cares about school? Things like this never mattered to him. Not until now, anyway.

Granted, the couch you sprawled yourself out on was a good twelve or so years old, when you were this tired, it all of a sudden felt like you settled yourself on a cloud. It was a nice feeling. You were content. Maybe you could just rest your eyes for a few minutes. It shouldn’t hurt anything, right?

Wrong. Your phone goes off. Of course. And you can already guess who it is before even looking at the device. Letting out an annoyed sigh, you reach into your pocket, pulling out your phone. One new text.

_“dont think youll getting out of this that easily”_

You groan at the text, knowing very well you wouldn’t get your way this time. Asshole. Why did the Strider insist on texting you anyway? He’s just in the kitchen for god’s sake! Was it really too much work to stand up and walk ten feet into the living room? Apparently, it was.

_“i don’t see you doing anything to stop me.”_

With that you drop your phone on the ground beside the couch. You half-expect your boyfriend to text you back again so you’re somewhat surprised when he doesn’t. Hey, not like you’re complaining. Maybe there’s a slim chance that he’s actually letting you sleep through this one. Might as well take advantage of the situation, you think. Letting your eyes drift shut for the second time that night, you finally get to enjoy the rest of your evening in peace

That is until you feel a really uncomfortable sensation at your sides causing you to shoot up and burst in uncontrollable laughter. He’s tickling you. God damnit, you should’ve expected as much. This is Dave after all. He’d use your weakness against you any chance that he got. You tried to to push him away all the while attempting to shield your sides and anywhere else that the Strider might attack. This was proven fairly useless, though. He had full control here. You were completely defenseless against the Strider.

You absolutely hate being tickled. He knows this well which is exactly he chooses to do it. You’re somewhat glad you can’t see your face, you can only imagine how red it had become. Between a few staggered gasps for air, you manage to plea out a surrender of sorts. Dave obviously caught this because he ceased the attack, deciding to hold you by your wrists instead, all the while smirking at you as you catch your breath. Your boyfriend can really be a dick at times.

“So since you surrendered, I guess this means I win.” His words came off more as a statement rather than a question. You pout, a bit childishly because you knew he was right. Which you hate when that happens, might you add. You refused to even meet his crimson gaze, that for once wasn’t shielded by his shades. There was no way you were going to give him the benefit of the doubt in this situation.

That is until you feel his lips making contact to your hand, seeing as he hasn’t yet let go of your wrists. Releasing a sigh of defeat, you closed the distance between the two of you in another kiss.

Okay, so maybe your knight has to save you from your tower, but you can’t say he didn’t warn you not to leave the castle in the first place.

And maybe it’s also true that you’re not very good about staying out of trouble in the long run. But hey, a princess has got to spread their wings, and you’ve learnt that your knight will be there to catch you whether you like it or not.

You think you’re okay with that.


End file.
